


Diruptio

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cursed Harry Potter, Drama, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, Slash, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: Todas las guerras tienen un precio y Harry tendrá que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de haber ganado la del mundo mágico.





	Diruptio

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ni el mundo mágico ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de JK y, en su caso, de Warner; yo solo me dedico a darle la vuelta a la historia por pura, trágica y malévola satisfacción. 
> 
> **Nota:** Soy una pesada, pero este fic participa también en el Reto #35: "Citas literarias del Potterverso" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". El mínimo era de 100 palabras y el máximo 8000 palabras.  
> Aquí os cuento una triste historia: tenía previsto que este fic, a diferencia del anterior, cumpliera con el límite de palabras. Había aventurado que tendría unas 3000. Un fic cortito, algo ligero. Pero la cosa se me ha ido a más de 10000. En fin, lo dicho, que soy horrible, que no hay manera, que me enrollo como las persianas. 
> 
> **Más notas y avisos:** trama cliché, sexo solo porque sí, maldiciones y blablaba. Pido desde ya perdón por mi tendencia al empotramiento generalizado contra la pared. Es mi debilidad. 
> 
> **Frase adjudicada:** “Es importante luchar, volver a luchar, y seguir luchando, ya que el mal tan solo puede mantenerse a raya, pero nunca erradicarse." —Albus Dumbledore. La frase podía aparecer textualmente en la historia o no, lo único que se pedía era que la frase inspirase la historia de una forma u otra.

**DIRUPTIO** **[i]**

 

_Hide the sun_

_I will leave your face out of my mind_

_You should save your eyes_

_A thousand voices howling in my head_

_(Blackout days, Phantogram)_

 

 

**Dos días antes de la revelación. El incidente. 28 de mayo de 1998. 4:00 pm.**

Entró en el despacho ciego de rabia, con la magia galopando salvajemente por su cuerpo. La notaba palpitar, un pulso espeluznante y desbocado desgarrándole las arterias. Apenas era consciente del sudor, de su respiración irregular, de la rigidez. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en él. En esos ojos negros que traspasaban las astillas y los trozos de madera que giraban a su alrededor como un huracán. Apretó los dientes y la bruma se hizo más densa.  

—¡Snape! —rugió y los papeles de la mesa volaron.  

El hombre, sin embargo, no se inmutó. Siguió sentado en la silla de Dumbledore, escudriñándole como si fuera alguno de sus experimentos o una de sus estúpidas pociones. Harry se clavó las uñas en las palmas y sintió que las corrientes calientes de aire adquirían velocidad, que la magia encendía caminos en su piel. Vio que Snape tenía un rictus feroz e impaciente y que el pelo le azotaba la cara.

—Basta, Potter. No lo repetiré.  —Un susurro con una pincelada peligrosa.

Harry tenía la impresión de que iba a maldecirle en cualquier momento. Pero ya nada le importaba, ya no podía pensar, los párpados le escocían. Cal, fuego, sal en las heridas. Una criatura pequeña y viscosa que le excavaba agujeros en las entrañas. Harry dio un paso hacia delante para alcanzarle, para llegar hasta allí y romperle la cara o para suplicar clemencia. Para acabar con todo esto. Oyó que se caían los objetos, el ruido ensordecedor de un vendaval, el crepitar del fuego, e intuyó la figura de Snape en pie, con la varita preparada. Otro paso, más cerca. Quería reír, gritar, gruñir, llorar. Las piernas le pesaban como si estuvieran esculpidas en acero. Su torso ardiendo.

—¡He dicho que basta!

Y entonces, percibió la potencia de un golpe, el impacto contra una pantalla invisible que le lanzaba por los aires mientras perdía la respiración. Aterrizó de forma brutal y, después, la oscuridad lo devoró.  

* * *

Se despertó envuelto en sudor, con calambres que le reptaban desde los pies hasta las cervicales. Sentía los músculos agarrotados, el hormigueo de un torbellino oscuro justo debajo del estómago, y en los labios, el sabor metálico de la sangre. Con un gruñido, trató de incorporarse, pero no podía. Tenía las muñecas amarradas a los lados y los pies sujetos con algún elemento que no podía ver. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado, paralizado, atrapado, y su corazón comenzó a bombear con violencia contra sus costillas. No podía moverse, le costaba respirar. Otra vez no, otra vez no, el hospital no… Miró frenético a un lado y a otro, haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar la vista, por soltarse, pero era inútil. Todo estaba borroso y no podía recordar, no podía… ¿Dónde estaba? La urgencia que había experimentado en un principio se incrementó hasta el delirio cuando su mente consiguió evocar su última memoria: Snape. Recordó su expresión asesina, el despacho, la explosión de magia, y luchó todavía con más ferocidad contra sus ataduras.

Una voz profunda y dura atravesó la habitación

—No le recomiendo que siga por ese camino, Potter. 

Harry se detuvo, el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Lo reconoció al instante. Entrecerró los ojos mientras intentaba controlar el estallido que pulsaba en su pecho y distinguió a duras penas la sombra de una figura inmóvil a los pies de la cama. De pronto, oyó la cadencia de un hechizo que no pudo distinguir y su mundo adquirió nitidez de nuevo. Los cristales de sus gafas estaban sucios, pero podía verlo a la perfección: quieto, impasible, cubierto por sus túnicas negras. El pelo le caía por la cara de modo siniestro. Harry tiró con energía de uno de sus brazos, haciéndose daño en la muñeca.

—¡¿Qué me ha hecho?! —Sabía que sonaba histérico, pero no le importaba. La magia bullía en su interior como una estampida y no quería volver a pasar por esto—. ¡Suélteme!

Las luces de la habitación titilaron un segundo y un resplandor azulado se hizo visible alrededor de la cama, como un relámpago recorriendo una cortina invisible. Snape contempló el suceso con indiferencia, no parecía impresionado. Harry supuso que se trataba de algún tipo de escudo o barrera protectora.  

—Me parece que no —dijo con severidad. Rodeó la cama y se acercó hacia el cabecero manteniendo la distancia de seguridad. Harry lo seguía con la mirada—. No se merece semejante privilegio después de su comportamiento.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada y cerró los ojos. Un zarpazo de culpabilidad. La revancha de la vergüenza.

—Lo lamento, yo… —murmuró.

—¿Y qué es lo que lamenta exactamente, Potter? —le interrumpió. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe. Era obvio que estaba enfadado—. ¿Haber irrumpido en mi oficina como un chalado? ¿Haber destrozado una puerta y mi despacho al completo? ¿Haberme atacado? ¿Haber aterrorizado a todos los alumnos de la escuela? ¿Haberse enfrentado a la profesora McGonagall?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y la cama se tambaleó. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser un hijo de puta?

—¡Todo, ¿vale?! —explotó—. Siento todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Es suficiente así o quiere que le haga la lista completa?

—Cuidado, Potter —Snape hablaba muy bajo—. No me obligue a tomar otras medidas.  

Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados y tuvo que luchar por tranquilizarse. Inspirar, exhalar, tragar saliva. Snape le observaba con los labios contorsionados en una mueca desagradable. La tensión era tan palpable que Harry casi podía tocarla con las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Están bien? —musitó y Snape frunció el ceño—. Me refiero a la profesora McGonagall y a los alumnos.

—Muy considerado por su parte preguntar. —Lleno de mordacidad—. Salvo por una docena de ataques de ansiedad, que conllevarán cientos de explicaciones a los padres, y un dislocamiento de hombro, todos están bien, sí. Aunque no gracias a usted.  

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos con todo el peso del remordimiento. Tuvo la necesidad urgente de desaparecer, de salirse de su propia piel. La magia seguía zumbando en su interior, hambrienta, como una alimaña fea y traicionera. Era como intentar contener una avalancha con un muro de papel. Se obligó a distraer su atención hacia las paredes de la habitación. Estaban desnudas y a excepción de una mesilla vieja y la cama, el cuarto estaba vacío. No le resultaba familiar.

—¿Dónde estoy?  

—No es usted quien hace las preguntas, Potter —espetó. Luego se quedó callado. Tan quieto, y durante tanto tiempo, que fue una conmoción volver a verlo en movimiento. Para sorpresa de Harry, traspasó las protecciones y el aire se onduló como una sábana de seda a su paso—. ¿Para qué ha venido a Hogwarts?

Ahora estaban muy cerca. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan cerca de alguien. Podía oler a Snape y, en sus túnicas, los vapores de las pociones, la comida de las cocinas del castillo, la humedad de las mazmorras. Los aromas que siempre le habían transportado hasta Hogwarts. Una sensación serena e infinitamente triste se aposentó en su pecho. Suspiró y con la voz estrangulada dijo:

—No tenía ningún otro sitio al que ir. No les llame, por favor, por favor…

Snape le miró un segundo. Después, le lanzó un “ _somnum_ ” y Harry se desvaneció dentro de la nada.  

**Un mes antes de la revelación. La resurrección. 3 de mayo de 1998. 2:00 am.**

Luces como cristales reflectantes. Voces. Millones de voces. Voces histéricas y aterrorizadas repicando en su cerebro. _“Estabilízalo. ¡Ahora!”_. El destello de una melena rubia, dedos y manos sobre él. Como tentáculos, como correas sobre sus brazos. Un grito desesperado: ¡Harry! Lejos, muy lejos, a un kilómetro de distancia. Y la piel en llamas. Rojo líquido, esquirlas blancas, cenizas en su lengua. Su voz, ¿dónde estaba? No podía… _Bum-bum, bum-bum._ Había algo. Dentro de él. Lo sentía en su sangre, contrayéndose, expandiéndose, reptando. El universo rotó en círculos excéntricos y un olor penetrante inundó sus fosas nasales. _“Convulsiona”_. Un chasquido, el sonido de carne contra carne, y…

Estaba volando.     

A varios metros de altura. Sobre cinco cabezas que se arremolinaban junto a una camilla improvisada en mitad del campo de batalla. Llevaban batas que en algún momento habían sido blancas y que ahora estaban teñidas por la muerte. Se movían con gestos apresurados y alterados. Vio su propio cuerpo, inerte y lleno de sangre, envuelto por las estelas luminiscentes de los hechizos. Y un poco más allá, a Hermione arrodillada en el suelo y, junto a ella, Ron con el rostro surcado por líneas brillantes. Contempló la escena sin emoción alguna, sin miedo. El dolor había desaparecido y también aquel rugido devastador fluyendo por su torrente sanguíneo. Todo se le antojaba ralentizado y amortiguado, como si estuviera pasado a través de un filtro, suspendido en el tiempo. Desde allí, podía _soportarlo,_ desde allí los sollozos solo eran ruido blanco en sus oídos. Harry alzó la vista hacia el horizonte, hacia la noche salpicada por columnas de humo y fuego, hacia el resplandor rojizo que velaba los regueros de cadáveres. Los supervivientes se aferraban a sus muertos, los abrazaban, los mecían entre sus brazos, los cubrían de besos, los lloraban, los zarandeaban, los recogían del suelo como si estuvieran guardando un preciado secreto. Y allí, en medio de todos ellos, había también madres (hijos, padres) de mortífagos sobre los despojos que había dejado el combate. Nadie intentaba alejarlos, nadie quería arrebatarles el derecho de llorar a sus seres queridos en aquella madrugada.

Así era como terminaba, se dijo. Ese había sido el coste de ganar la guerra, de matar a Voldemort.  

Harry miró hacia abajo. Observó al grupo de magos luchando por salvar su vida mientras los espasmos sacudían esa cáscara vacía. Se preguntó qué pasaría si se alejaba. Trató de elevarse, de soltarse, pero un hilo incorpóreo le retenía. Se impulsó con más brío y  entonces, un grito junto a su oído desgarró la barrera de sonido _(¡Es ahora o nunca!_ ). El momento se precipitó. Sintió un tirón vertiginoso que le arrastraba desde el ombligo en una caída libre y, un segundo más tarde, se estrellaba de nuevo contra el dolor. Abrió la boca con ímpetu y fue consciente del esfuerzo agónico que hacían sus pulmones por volver a respirar. Los medimagos le examinaban desde arriba, le tocaban, le sujetaban la cara, mientras su espalda se arqueaba. Una mujer rubia le hablaba, veía sus labios moverse, pero no podía oírla. Solo podía escuchar el ronroneo que retumbaba en su sangre. Una energía que no podía dominar. Crecía, crecía y crecía como una marea incontrolable hasta que la sintió detonar desde el centro de su organismo, una onda expansiva blanca y demoledora.  

* * *

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en San Mungo. Ron estaba hundido en una silla, el rostro aún manchado de barro y sangre. Hermione, con los ojos enrojecidos y las manos pegadas contra una pared transparente, le explicó que lo habían ingresado y que le estaban haciendo algunas pruebas. Había estado inconsciente cerca de cuatro horas y ahora estaba encerrado en una especie de urna mágica. Harry fijó su atención en la pálida luz del amanecer que se filtraba por la ventana. Deseaba volver a la narcosis del sueño. Percibía algo retorciéndose dentro de él, algo desquiciado y sombrío. Como si estuviera fuera de control, a punto de explotar a cada instante.

—¿Qué me pasa? —La voz ronca y desgajada.

El silencio que siguió fue ensordecedor. Advirtió que Ron se ponía en pie y se colocaba al lado de Hermione, como si quisiera infundirle valor.

—No lo saben todavía —dijo Hermione, mordiéndose los labios—. Creen que Voldemort… antes de que acabaras con él, te lanzó alguna clase de maldición.  

Siempre había un precio. Harry sonrió con amargura y Ron se apresuró a quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Venga, tío, ya verás como todo sale bien.

—Sí, claro… —contestó con poca convicción y, de pronto, una idea terrible fue cobrando forma en su mente—. ¿Qué ha sucedido con los medimagos? Los que me ayudaron, los de…

Vio que Hermione y Ron intercambiaban una mirada. Y lo supo. Antes de que ninguno abriera la boca, antes de que le dieran los detalles. Había sido grave.

—Uno de ellos salió despedido hacia un muro del castillo. Está en cuidados intensivos y no saben si…

Hermione no acabó la frase. Pero no era necesario, porque Harry ya no estaba escuchando. Se examinó las manos, como si la respuesta estuviera escondida detrás de su piel; después miró a su alrededor, conmocionado. Entendió entonces lo de la barrera protectora, el aislamiento. Una cárcel mágica.

—Es temporal, Harry —dijo Hermione en un susurro—. Hasta que descubran lo que te sucede. 

 —No se preocupe, señor Potter. —Un hombre alto y corpulento había entrado en la estancia. Llevaba bata y una barba espesa que le ocultaba casi todo el rostro—. El sanador Selwyn se encuentra estable y no hemos perdido la esperanza de recuperarle.

Hermione se acercó al hombre con cierto alivio y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

—Gracias por todo, doctor Poke. Han sido muy amables con nosotros. —El medimago se la estrechó—. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

El mago se giró hacia Harry, examinándole con detenimiento durante un instante. Tuvo la impresión de que lo estaba diseccionando.

—Sí, en un par de días, lo trasladaremos a otro edificio con un grupo de especialistas en maldiciones. —Sonrió con calidez—. Será provisional, pero creemos que estará mejor en un espacio menos concurrido que el hospital. 

**El día de la revelación. La verdad. 30 de mayo de 1998. 9:00 am.**

Cuando los últimos vestigios del sueño lo abandonaron, lo primero que vio fue la figura de Snape. Le sorprendió comprobar que seguía en Hogwarts. El hombre, para su estupefacción, estaba sentado en una butaca junto a su cama, leyendo un libro. Sus dedos largos y pálidos eran como una baliza en la penumbra del cuarto. No sabía cuánto llevaba durmiendo, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la parte baja de la espalda ante la idea de que el hombre hubiera estado sentado en ese mismo lugar durante todo el tiempo que él había estado durmiendo. Se removió en el colchón con cuidado, intentando no llamar la atención de Snape, y esa cosa viva, esa masa venenosa que resbalaba como mercurio dentro de sus venas, se movió con él. Se le escapó un siseo. Había conseguido acostumbrarse a la quemazón, pero no a la perturbadora sensación de estar conviviendo con una sustancia que tenía voluntad propia. Snape bajó el libro hasta su regazo y Harry se incorporó por pura inercia. Justo entonces fue consciente de que ya no estaba atado a la cama.  El hombre le observó de manera evaluadora. Luego, agitó su varita y un vaso lleno de una poción marrón y burbujeante se apareció ante Harry, flotando en el aire.

—Bébasela.

Harry lo ignoró. Tenía preguntas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Cuarenta y dos horas de prodigioso silencio. Y ahora, beba.

Harry examinó con desconfianza el líquido grumoso que seguía levitando frente a su cara.

—¿Qué es?

Snape cerró el libro con rudeza, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Si quiere conservar su recién adquirida libertad —le lanzó una mirada directa a las muñecas—, le aconsejo que se calle y beba de una maldita vez.            

Harry entornó los ojos, pero se la bebió a pesar de los recelos. El sabor era tan asqueroso como había previsto, aunque tuvo un efecto inesperado. La poción bajó por su lengua, se detuvo en su estómago y se desplegó como una red por todo su organismo. La masa venenosa seguía ahí, pero atemperada, como si le hubieran colocado una mordaza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía funcional y no una reacción nuclear fuera de control. Harry miró a Snape, descolocado, alucinado.

—Esto, qué… cuánto… ¿cuánto dura el efecto?

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa torcida mientras se levantaba de su asiento con aspecto petulante.

 —Un día. —Señaló unas túnicas que estaban dobladas en un banco a los pies de la cama—Vístase  y salga. Tenemos que hablar.

Solo cuando Snape cerró la puerta, fue consciente de que en esta ocasión tampoco había ninguna jaula mágica a su alrededor. Ningún escudo a prueba de “Potter”. Se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama, puso los pies en el suelo y, en cuanto notó la frialdad de la piedra, tuvo que contener un sonido asfixiado. Algo se hizo añicos contra sus costillas. Hacía semanas que no podía hacer otra cosa que estar tumbado en un colchón. Se tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse y la maldición culebreó en su interior, tensando las ataduras mágicas. Por un momento, se le ocurrió pensar que Snape confiaba demasiado en sus pociones y en sus habilidades. Tomó una bocanada profunda de oxígeno mientras alcanzaba la ropa. Se sentía torpe, débil y lento, pero la oportunidad de vestirse otra vez como un mago (como un ser humano) compensaba cualquier sacrificio. En el proceso, se percató de que en uno de sus brazos había marcas de pinchazos. Parecían nuevas, pero quizás no lo eran. No podía recordar si ya estaban allí, si han sido _ellos_ ; los eventos de las últimas semanas constituían una amalgama confusa en su cabeza.

Consiguió abrir la puerta y salir a un pequeño salón. Snape estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, con la mirada perdida en el sinuoso movimiento de las llamas. Parecía absorto y Harry dudó, porque no quería interrumpir al hombre; al final decidió que, conociendo su tendencia a la paranoia, era mejor hacerle saber de su presencia ahora que esperar a que se percatara y creyese que le había estado espiando.   

—Señor…

Snape, sin embargo, no dio señales de haberle oído. Permaneció en la misma posición durante una eternidad y, justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de insistir, se retiró de la chimenea y se dirigió con paso veloz hacia uno de los sillones que estaban al lado del fuego. Con un gesto sencillo, le invitó a tomar asiento en el de enfrente y Harry obedeció. Esperó mientras Snape le examinaba con los dedos entrelazados y apoyados en los labios.

—Como imaginará —comenzó, y su tono era tan aburrido que parecía que estaba dando una de sus clases—, su repentina huida del Centro de Investigación de Medimagia, con vandalismo incluido y un par de heridos, ha suscitado muchas preguntas que, gracias a su discreta aparición en esta escuela el pasado jueves, me ha tocado a mí contestar como director del centro. El señor Poke, a quien sin duda conoce, se presentó ayer en mi despacho e insistió en que debía volver con carácter inmediato. —Harry estaba seguro de que el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca. Su pie empezó a golpear el suelo de forma rápida y compulsiva hasta que la mirada que le dirigió Snape lo hizo detenerse de golpe—. Resulta obvio que ayer usted no estaba en condiciones para un traslado. Hoy, sin embargo, las circunstancias son diferentes.

Harry se lanzó hacia delante, aferrado a los reposabrazos del sillón. Su magia gruñía, chisporroteaba.

—Por favor, no. Lamento las molestias que le haya podido ocasionar, pero… —Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Las imágenes revoloteaban en su cabeza—. No quiero… no puedo volver.

—¿Por qué vino a verme, Potter?

El cambio de tema le pilló por sorpresa. Harry negó.

—No lo sé, estaba desesperado, y tenía todo eso dentro… —Se rodeó la tripa con los antebrazos, tratando de encontrar las palabras—. No podía parar y pensé… creí que usted podría ayudarme. No podía ir a la Madriguera así, no saben lo que me pasa. Pero usted sí, me ha dado esa poción y… —Una epifanía  y, entonces, la esperanza irrumpió en oleadas—. Conoce la maldición.

—Su sagacidad nunca deja de asombrarme, Potter. —Harry frunció el ceño. Snape era la única persona en la tierra que conseguía hacer de su apellido un insulto—. Es magia antigua, una maldición de sangre llamada _diruptio_. Es desconocida, pero una de las favoritas del Señor Tenebroso.

 _Diruptio_. La criatura tenía nombre. Existía. Y no sabía por qué, pero el mero hecho de nombrarla, de dotarla de un término que pudiera definirla, hacía que le pareciera un poco menos terrorífica. Paladeó la palabra mientras la repetía en voz baja.

—Señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?  —El hombre no contestó, se limitó a suspirar mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Harry decidió que el silencio, en el caso de Snape, era casi como un sí—. ¿Cómo sabe que es esa la maldición que tengo y no cualquier otra?

Snape alzó la cabeza con un ademán airado.

—Dígamelo usted. —Cortante—. ¿Cómo cree que podríamos diagnosticar una maldición _sanguínea_?

—¿Con sangre?

—Muy bien, Potter —dijo marcando cada sílaba—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta del mismo nivel intelectual?

Y entonces, los engranajes se ensamblaron. Los pinchazos que se había visto en el brazo mientras se vestía. Había sido él.

—¿Me ha desangrado mientras estaba inconsciente?

La imagen del hombre moviendo su cuerpo, sacándole sangre mientras estaba tirado en la cama, le indignaba. Sabía que era un poco irracional, pero le hacía sentir… Vulnerable, indefenso. Era una invasión a su intimidad. Snape sonrió con maldad.

—No estaba disponible para dar su consentimiento.

—Sí, me pregunto por qué. Quizás porque alguien me lanzó un encantamiento _somnum_.

Snape se acomodó en el sillón con absoluta indiferencia.  

—No fui yo el que entró en una propiedad privada a la fuerza haciendo alarde de un estallido de magia incontrolada. Además, la necesitaba para fabricar la poción.

Harry apretó la mandíbula y, aprovechando el comentario de Snape, se obligó a  reconducir la conversación. No quería seguir pensando en ese condenado tema.

—El brebaje que me ha dado…  ¿Es la cura para la maldición?

El clima cambió de manera súbita.

—¿Tiene usted la impresión de haberse curado? —ladró mientras dejaba caer los brazos contra el sillón.

Tenía un rictus tenso, como si le disgustara hablar sobre ello. Harry percibió el peso de su sangre. Esa sombra que acechaba desde lugares recónditos.  

—No, pero pensaba que quizás mediante dosis… —La mirada del hombre se oscureció y toda la emoción de triunfo se esfumó. Titubeó un segundo, porque tenía el presentimiento de que no debía preguntar. Que la respuesta no iba a gustarle—. ¿Hay alguna cura?

Snape se quedó callado un rato, pero no apartó la mirada cuando le contestó.

—No la hay. Este tipo de maldiciones no se pueden erradicar.

Harry no sabía ni qué decir, no sentía nada. Era como si su cerebro se resistiera a procesar la noticia. Ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar cómo sería una existencia así. Entregada a aquella marea de cólera y de magia incontenible, a esa corriente oscura que pulsaba en sus oídos. Los labios le temblaron  y se agarró a su última opción.

—Y la poción…  ¿Podré seguir utilizándola? ¿Tendré que tomármela todos los días de mi vida?

Unas arrugas profundas se formaron en la frente de Snape.

—No, Potter. —Su tono era extremadamente suave; Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse entero. Por no derrumbarse—. La poción es efectiva solo al principio. El metabolismo se acostumbra con bastante rapidez y enseguida presenta tolerancia a la sustancia.

—¿Con cuánta rapidez? —soltó, más alterado de lo que pretendía.

—Un par de meses, con suerte tres.

La revelación de Snape precipitó la reacción que aguardaba agazapada en algún rincón de su cuerpo. Las paredes se cerraban sobre él, lo enterraban entre polvo y escoria. Harry hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. Una risa histérica pugnaba por salir de su garganta. No se atrevía a mirar a Snape. No estaba preparado para lidiar con su sarcasmo o, peor aún, con su compasión retorcida.

—No podré empuñar nunca más una varita. —Roto, despedazado.  

—No diga sandeces —le contestó, hosco y desabrido, casi enfadado. Harry se envaró como si le hubieran dado una bofetada—. Sus logros dependerán, en última instancia, de usted y de su capacidad para luchar contra la maldición. La poción debería de servirle como ayuda en esa transición.

—¿Luchar? —repitió con amargura.

El hombre alzó una ceja.

—¿No es eso lo que hacen los Gryffindor?

—¡Cómo! —exclamó, enseñándole las palmas de las manos—. ¿Cómo voy a luchar contra una maldición que me impulsa a volarlo todo por los aires?

Snape se abalanzó hacia delante. Tan rápido que Harry tuvo que reprimir el acto reflejo de retroceder.

—Con control, Potter. Ya sé que es una concepción novedosa para usted —le dijo con desprecio—, pero aunque no lo crea, la mayor parte de los magos pasamos muchas horas de nuestra vida controlando nuestros impulsos.

Resopló.

—Cuando empiezo ya no puedo parar. Usted no sabe cómo es.

—Le recuerdo que he tenido el placer de verlo en primera persona.

Harry se frotó la cara con las manos. Tenía un millón de pensamientos dando vueltas y le costaba centrarse en una idea.

—¿Cómo sabe que funcionará?

—No se crea tan especial, Potter. —Muy serio. Luego desvió la mirada hacia el fuego—. No es el único que está maldito.

El silencio les aplastó como un techo de vidrio, haciendo el espacio pequeño, asfixiante. Harry no sabía qué contestar a eso. Parecía algo personal, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que… Se puso a jugar con un hilo del cojín que estaba suelto.  

—No quiero volver al Centro de Investigación… —murmuró a media voz.

 El hombre se encogió de hombros.  

 —Según comentó el señor Poke, el ingreso fue voluntario, así que es su decisión.

El alivio se arrastró por su estómago. Se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

—¿Y puedo quedarme aquí, en Hogwarts?

Snape clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Intensos, opacos.

—Por supuesto, señor Potter. —Sarcasmo aplastante—. Un visitante que sufre problemas de control de magia y explosiones temperamentales cada dos minutos es justo lo que necesita una escuela como Hogwarts que acoge a cientos de niños entre sus muros. Estoy seguro de que los padres de los alumnos estarán encantados.

Se puso de pie antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, antes siquiera de que pudiera reaccionar, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry siguió todos sus movimientos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin saber si eso había sido un sí o un no. Lo vio abrir la puerta de manera furibunda y, un segundo después, detenerse. Tenía la espalda rígida y el pomo sujeto con fuerza.

—No salga de aquí. Si lo hace, lo sabré. Le diré a los elfos domésticos que le traigan algo de desayunar. —Esto último lo soltó entre dientes, sin girarse, masticando la frase como si estuviera luchando contra los efectos del _verisaterum_ —. Haga el favor de comer. Su estado actual ya es lo suficientemente irritante, no añadamos a la lista el asunto de la inanición.

Harry parpadeó, desconcertado, y se inspeccionó los brazos. Quizás sí había adelgazado un poco, aunque no creía que fuera algo tan evidente. Y menos para Snape.

—Eh… vale.

—¿Dónde está su varita?

Harry se mordió los labios.

—Creo que la tiene el doctor Poke.

Snape asintió con brusquedad y, sin decir ni una palabra más, se largó dando un portazo.

**Ocho días antes de la revelación. El plan. 22 de mayo de 1998. 12:00 am.**

—Harry…

Las paredes eran de ese blanco que cubría los suburbios de Surrey en invierno. Había una mancha difusa. Grisácea. Parecía la silueta de una mano. Quizás había sido de otro paciente, alguien que había suplicado o que había intentado escapar. ¿Eran arañazos? No habría tenido tiempo. ¿Estaría ya muerto?

—¡HARRY!

El grito lo estampó contra el presente. Hermione le miraba con semblante preocupado. Estaba apoyada sobre una pequeña repisa que tenía delante; ni sentada ni levantada, en una posición casi suspendida, como si fuera un animal que hubiese interrumpido un ataque en el último momento. El pelo ondulado e indómito le caía sobre la cara. Harry sabía que debería de sentirse contento de verla, pero su rostro le resultaba extrañamente irreconocible. Como si su recuerdo estuviera tan lejos que no pudiera alcanzarlo. Tenía la sensación de estar desconectado de su propio cuerpo, de su mente. Se le hacía raro estar erguido, sentado, casi le costaba mantener el equilibrio.

—Me alegro de verte —se obligó a decir.

Ella adelantó una mano y apoyó con suavidad las yemas de los dedos sobre el cristal que los separaba. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. Luego se sentó otra vez, a cámara lenta, el mundo entero cayendo sobre su espalda.

—No tienes buen aspecto.

Harry se encogió de  hombros y apartó la mirada hacia la puerta que se erguía a su derecha como una muralla infranqueable. No tenía cerraduras, pero no eran necesarias. Podía sentir los pulsos de magia bombeando por toda la superficie. Imaginaba a los de seguridad al otro lado, apostados junto a la salida, ansiosos por devolverle a la celda de la que no había salido en más de dos semanas. 

—He estado peor. —Apático. Después, cumplió con lo que se esperaba de él y preguntó—: ¿Cómo está Ron?

Hubo una pausa.

—Harry… —El tono de Hermione le obligó a girarse. Parecía preocupada—. George no ha sobrevivido.  Los medimagos no consiguieron despertarlo del coma.

Y de repente, la cáscara que lo envolvía se cuarteó, se abrió  formando grietas que dejaban expuesta su carne. Un estallido de emoción después de semanas de deambular por campos yermos. Notó que su magia se agitaba, que luchaba para liberarse de sus cadenas, y bajó la vista hacia las esposas que estrangulaban sus muñecas. 

—¿Cuándo es el funeral? — dijo al fin.  

Hermione suspiró.

—Mañana. —Harry cerró los párpados, el corazón le había dejado de latir—. Escucha, Ron está bien. Sabíamos que podía suceder. Eres tú el que me preocupa… —Harry elevó la cabeza y vio que Hermione observaba la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo; después, la oyó murmurar un hechizo de confidencialidad y, entonces, se acercó al cristal—. No tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? He intentado venir a verte en varias ocasiones, pero siempre me decían que estabas indispuesto. El doctor Poke no ha querido decirme nada cuando le he preguntado y luego te veo así. —Apretó los labios hasta que formaron una línea fina—. ¿Hace cuánto no duermes? ¿Qué es eso que llevas en las muñecas?

Harry no sabía que contestar. Demasiadas preguntas, demasiada información. Le parecía que llevaba encerrado toda una vida. Días sin noches, días nebulosos, días enteros tumbado en una cama, sin moverse, leyendo las figuras que formaban las sombras en el techo. Harry levantó los brazos como una marioneta y contestó lo único fue capaz de pronunciar.

—Restricciones de magia.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente, angustiada. 

—Dios mío, Harry, no puedes seguir aquí. Ven a la Madriguera, pondremos protecciones… Encontraremos a alguien que nos pueda ayudar. —Hablaba rápido—. Snape ahora está en Hogwarts y quizás él sepa algo.

Harry sentía una energía empujando dentro de él, una rabia inflamada. Se negaba a recuperar la idea de que podría haber algo distinto a la resignación. No quería que la esperanza le envenenara hasta despezarlo contra la decepción. El cuerpo le temblaba.

—No puedo salir. 

—Harry, ya sé que te preocupa hacer daño a alguien, pero este internamiento voluntario... No está funcionando. Tienes que hablar con el doctor Poke, tienes que….

Y ya no pudo contenerlo. Lo dejó salir a borbotones mientras se golpeaba las piernas con los puños.

—¡¿Te crees que no lo he hecho ya?! —Las esposas le quemaban la piel—. ¿Te crees que no he intentado convencerle?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y todo se quedó en silencio.

—Pero… pero… yo pensaba… —Hermione echó un vistazo hacia la puerta por la que ella había entrado y luego su expresión se endureció. Podía ver los mecanismos de su cerebro funcionando a toda velocidad. En su rostro todas las emociones: la perplejidad, la comprensión, el horror y, por último, la determinación—. ¿Alguna vez te quitan las esposas?

No pudo contestar, porque la puerta que estaba detrás de Hermione se abrió de golpe y apareció un mago. “La visita ha terminado” dijo, mientras agarraba a Hermione del brazo y la arrastraba fuera de la estancia. Hermione le lanzó una última mirada desesperada, un mensaje en los labios. Pero Harry no lo necesitaba. Lo tenía, lo había entendido. ¡Lo sabía! Una ráfaga de júbilo cruzó por su pecho mientras un encantamiento le hacía levitar y lo empujaba fuera de aquel locutorio.

Sabía cómo. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar el cuándo.

**Dos semanas después de la revelación. La lucha. 13 de junio de 1998. 10:00 pm.**

Estaba en algún lugar de las mazmorras del castillo. O al menos eso le había dicho Snape. A parte de eso, no sabía mucho más. Su espacio vital estaba construido por un dormitorio, un aseo y un salón del que nunca salía. Aun así, no se quejaba: no estaba atado y podía moverse libremente y practicar magia en su pequeño territorio. Jamás estaba solo; Snape le había asignado un elfo doméstico llamado Rackon durante las horas que él tenía que atender sus obligaciones en Hogwarts y, a veces, algún profesor se perdía por allí para saludarlo. Las visitas eran un grato descanso de la rutina, aunque también suponían una experiencia agridulce. Salvo Snape y McGonagall, los profesores lo trataban con cautela: nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo y procuraban mantener las distancias.  

Por lo demás, las jornadas de Harry se resumían con facilidad en cinco actividades fundamentales. Dormir, estudiar, tomarse la poción, discutir con Snape y pasar muchas horas sudando y gruñendo con lo que ese hombre maquiavélico denominaba “técnicas de control”. Y en eso estaba ahora. En sudar, gruñir y apretar los dientes mientras intentaba mantener el foco en esa ridícula burbuja de jabón que levitaba por la sala de manera titubeante. El objetivo: prolongar su vuelo todo el tiempo posible mediante suaves y constantes corrientes de aire. El resultado: un desastre por norma general. Harry tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la potencia que intentaba escapar por los poros de su cuerpo mientras Snape le supervisaba con cara de haberse tomado un litro de leche agria. Este era el décimo conato del día y, aunque solo llevaba cinco minutos ejecutando el encantamiento, estaba seguro de que se iba a desplomar en cuestión de un instante. Tenía la respiración descontrolada y la magia hervía en su sangre. Diez segundos después, la burbuja desaparecía ( _plop_ ) y un _finite incantatem_ cortaba el hechizo de Harry.

—Patético, Potter. —A Harry le llevó un momento coger aire y enfocar su visión. Snape seguía en su sillón, con los brazos cruzados y aspecto de querer abofetearle—. Es usted capaz de destruir todas mis expectativas por muy bajas que estas sean.

—¡Si no estuviera reduciendo a todas horas la dosis no pasaría esto! 

Apretó la varita muy fuerte. Se sentía cansado y muy frustrado. Snape se levantó impetuosamente.

—Claro —replicó, enseñándole los dientes—. Una gran idea. Vamos a esperar a que la poción ya no le haga efecto para empezar a retirarla. Así usted no tendrá que esforzarse y podrá deleitarse con sus mediocres habilidades.  

Harry se recreó en la fantasía de ver a Snape cayendo al suelo fulminado por su mirada. No podía evitar sentirse estafado. Y aunque era un poco infantil, no podía dejar de pensar que… ¡que hacía trampas! Cuando Harry conseguía dominar el hechizo y el flujo de energía, Snape le reducía la cantidad de poción y vuelta a empezar. Magia descontrolada, horas muertas observando esa puta burbuja y un fracaso detrás de otro. Así cada dos días. Harry lanzó los brazos hacia arriba, exasperado, y se mordió la lengua.

—De acuerdo —masculló—. Déjelo.

A Harry le resultaba perturbador estar cerca del hombre, era una mezcla de rechazo y atracción, todo a un mismo tiempo. Dos imanes que se repelían. Con Snape las cosas nunca eran fáciles. Eran enrevesadas, imprevisibles y ambiguas. Era como tener una goma atada a las patas de un hipogrifo que ascendía y ascendía, tensándola sin parar. La pregunta no era si se rompería, sino cuándo, cómo y a quién golpearía después de que se partiera. Nunca sabía qué esperar de ese hombre. Un día insinuaba que lo iba a echar de Hogwarts y al día siguiente aparecía con su varita (salida de no se sabía dónde) y con todas sus pertenencias, incluida la capa de invisibilidad. Un día se molestaba en sentarse con él y explicarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de su maldición, y otro, como hoy, se dedicaba a insultarle sin compasión. Le salvaba y luego le daba una patada. La verdad era que no sabía por qué Snape le había permitido quedarse, no habían hablado del tema, ni  falta que le hacía a Harry (imaginaba que McGonagall había tenido algo que ver). Le bastaba con saber que no tendría que volver a ese centro infernal del doctor Poke.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Necesitaba alejarse, salir de su influjo.

—¿Adónde cree que va? 

Snape nunca soltaba a su presa con facilidad. Le gustaba retenerla, mordisquearla y jugar con ella sin llegar a rematarla. Harry le miró con rencor.  

—A la cama.

—No hemos terminado.

—Estoy cansado.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y se aproximó hacia Harry como si quisiera cazarlo. Hasta que estuvo encima de él, un eclipse que se tragaba toda la luz.

—Así que está cansado, ¿eh? ¿Quiere descansar? ¿Relajarse? ¿Tomárselo con calma? —Mantuvo un tono muy bajo, amenazador. Harry se resistió a retroceder—. Estoy ansioso por comprobar los resultados de su plan dentro de seis semanas cuando la poción ya no sirva de nada. ¿Se cree que esto es difícil? Porque solo acaba de empezar, Potter. La maldición no desaparecerá, tendrá que luchar toda su vida contra ella, tendrá que ahogarla a fuerza de voluntad, de control férreo. Mantenerla a raya. —Se separó un poco y fue como perder un punto de apoyo. Después escupió—: No voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Si quiere unas vacaciones, ya sabe dónde está la puerta. Es su decisión.

Harry presintió que Snape iba a darse media vuelta y lo iba a dejar en medio del salón, desamparado y con la boca abierta. Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo lo hacía, pero Snape siempre conseguía darle la vuelta a todo lo que decía. La mayor parte del tiempo le hacía parecer un imbécil. Que el hombre tuviera razón, que lo ayudara, que le diera la responsabilidad de _elegir_ , solo lo hacía mucho peor. Empuñó la varita mientras la maldición coleteaba en sus venas. Tenía frío, mucho frío.

—No… —Le costaba hablar. El hombre tenía la mirada clavada en la varita—. ¡Esto es un estupidez! ¡¿Y de qué me va a servir aprender a prolongar el vuelo de una jodida burbuja?!   

Con un movimiento veloz, Snape le bloqueó el brazo contra la espalda y le cogió de la barbilla con violencia, sujetándole la cara. Su corazón se saltó un centenar de latidos. Harry era hiperconsciente de cada detalle: las aletas de la nariz de Snape hinchadas, la cicatriz de Nagini que despuntaba por encima del cuello de la túnica, el lugar donde sus cuerpos se tocaban. Se tocaban. Ya nadie tocaba a Harry. Y era abrumador, como abandonar un letargo. Jadeó.

—Así  que no le gustan mis métodos. —Su tono era venenoso. Intentó zafarse, pero Snape se ensañó todavía más. Le clavó los dedos en las mejillas y le obligó a mirarle—. Quizás quiera probar otras técnicas menos… ortodoxas. —Vio un brillo codicioso y malvado en sus ojos. Luego, acercó sus labios a los de Harry. Tocándolos solo con el fantasma de su respiración mientras añadía en todo muy grave—: La magia o se libera o se controla, Potter. 

Harry estaba en un estado cataléptico. No podía registrar lo que sucedía, solo que Snape estaba en todos lados y que, de pronto, lo había soltado; se tambaleó, no había nada donde sujetarse. Snape estaba a dos metros de distancia y tenía una expresión peculiar, una que Harry no había visto antes. Había perdido esa pose de autocontrol que constituía parte de su uniforme. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un aleteo y una lechuza aterrizó encima de una pequeña mesa que había delante del fuego. El animal inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera intentado descifrar la escena y al cabo de un rato ululó. Snape fue el primero en reaccionar, se acercó con presteza a la lechuza y cogió el mensaje que llevaba atado en la pata. ¿De quién sería? Harry observó al hombre mientras leía para ver si se le escapaba alguna pista. Cuando terminó, arrugó la hoja de papel y le miró. Se volvía a parecer al Snape que conocía. Hizo un movimiento con la varita y un plato con comida se materializó en la mesa situada al fondo de la habitación.

—Cene y acuéstese. Mañana seguiremos.

La lechuza se marchó con él y Harry se quedó ahí parado, sintiendo los dedos de Snape todavía en sus mejillas y el espectro de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Snape ya estaba en la sala de estar cuando Harry salió de su cuarto. Escribía lo que, suponía, era una carta mientras la lechuza que había aparecido anoche esperaba con porte regio en la repisa de la chimenea. El hombre no se molestó en saludarle y Harry se encaminó con resignación hacia la mesa donde le esperaba su dosis diaria de poción y el desayuno. Se la bebió de un trago y, después, se quedó contemplando a Snape. El trazo ágil de la pluma, las puntas del cabello rozando el pergamino, sus manos, metódicas y precisas en la escritura. No podía apartar la mirada. El encontronazo con Snape había despertado una inquietud dentro de él. Hasta entonces, no había sido consciente de que llevaba más de un mes sin sentir a otro ser humano. Y ahora… ahora era como si se hubiera abierto una compuerta de par en par. Tenía hambre, estaba famélico, y el recuerdo de la noche anterior no dejaba de perseguirle.

—¿Hay algo que encuentre interesante, señor Potter?

Un calor sofocante le subió por el cuello de repente y Harry apartó la vista para dirigirla al té que humeaba delante de él. Prestó atención a los sonidos. Sintió al hombre levantarse del sillón, un breve revoloteo, y después que la sombra de Snape le envolvía por completo. El hombre se sentó enfrente de Harry y se sirvió una taza de café.  Comieron en silencio.

—Tendrá que quedarse solo un par de horas hoy. Haré llamar a Rackon.

Harry dejó de mordisquear la tostada. Era domingo. Los domingos Snape se quedaba con él todo el día, salvo que tuviera que atender alguna catástrofe de urgencia perpetrada por los alumnos. Un pinchazo de decepción. No es que las horas con ese hombre fueran muy emocionantes. No decía mucho y, cuando lo hacía, solían terminar discutiendo. Pero… Volvió a fijarse en los dedos largos y delgados de Snape. 

—¿Por qué?

Snape bebió de su taza de café y Harry, hipnotizado, siguió todo el recorrido que hicieron sus manos. 

—Tengo una reunión en mi despacho.

Harry depositó lo que quedaba de su tostada en el plato. Tenía una corazonada.

—¿Es por esa carta? ¿De quién era?

—No es de su incumbencia —contestó y se puso a leer El Profeta.

La respuesta solo consiguió que su curiosidad aumentara. No obstante, Harry decidió no insistir. A pesar de que el humor de Snape parecía haber mejorado desde anoche (lo que tampoco equivalía a ningún festival), estaba seguro de que era cuestión de una palabra que volviera a su sarcasmo hiriente y a sus frases cortantes. Cualquier intento de sonsacarle información sería inútil y, además, quería plantearle un asunto que llevaba rondándole varios días. Lo necesitaba de la mejor predisposición posible. Se agarró con las dos manos al asiento de la silla y se echó un poco hacia delante.  

—Señor… Me preguntaba si… Ahora que viene el verano y… bueno, las vacaciones…

Snape le miró con fastidio. En su cabeza el discurso había sonado mejor.

—Deje de balbucear y escúpalo de una vez, Potter.

Fue el estímulo que necesitaba.

—¿Dónde voy a pasar el verano? —A bocajarro—. El curso termina la semana que viene y en la Madriguera no tendré la poción, y los profesores —se negaba a mencionar a Snape en concreto— estarán de vacaciones.

Las cejas del hombre se juntaron hasta formar una línea.

—Ya —espetó—. Por lo visto ninguno de los dos tenemos muchas opciones, ¿no?

A Harry se le escapó una sonrisa que fue correspondida con el oportuno gruñido. ¿Eso significaba que podía quedarse en Hogwarts? Tenía que serlo a la vista de la poco entusiasta reacción de Snape. No tenía palabras para describir la sensación de alivio que bombeaba en su pecho. Lo de la poción había sido una burda excusa; sabía que Snape podría proporcionársela mediante algún envío. Sin embargo, prefería no crear incomodidades a la familia de Ron. Y más después de la muerte de George. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían.

—¿Podrán venir a verme Ron y Hermione?

—No se pase, Potter. —En tono desagradable, como si le horrorizara el repentino entusiasmo de Harry.

—¿Al menos podré salir a los terrenos cuando los alumnos se hayan marchado?

Tan solo la idea de ver la luz del sol hacía que tuviera ganas de ponerse en pie de un salto. Imaginaba el viento en su rostro, la escoba, el campo de Quidditch abriéndose ante él. El lago y el paseo hasta la caseta de Hagrid.

—Ya veremos —desabrido—. Cuando sea capaz de controlar el hechizo de levitación, lo que parece poco probable —sonrisita cruel—,  volveremos a hablar.

Snape sacudió el periódico en el aire, se lo puso delante de la cara y volvió a su lectura, ignorando a Harry y dando por terminada la conversación. Sin embargo, la simple mención a las clases sobre el control de su magia, retrotrajo a Harry al día anterior. _La magia o se controla o se libera_. Todavía no sabía qué había querido decir. ¿Existían otras formas de hacer frente a la maldición? Le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar con absoluta nitidez los dedos de Snape aprisionando su barbilla, su aliento.

 —Ayer usted dijo que había métodos menos ortodoxos —titubeó—. ¿A qué se refería?

Snape siguió leyendo y, si no hubiera sido por el casi imperceptible movimiento de sus manos, que arrugaron un poco las hojas de papel, nadie podría haber dicho que hubiera oído la pregunta.

—No es una opción. —Tajante.

—Pero usted siempre nos ha dicho que debemos tener en cuenta todas las opciones. Conocerlas y luego valorarlas por nosotros mismos. Al menos debería de saber qué otros métodos existen.

Snape dobló una esquina del periódico y le examinó por encima de la página. No podía ver su semblante, pero era capaz de intuirlo por el brillo afilado y peligroso que desprendían sus pupilas. Al final, bajó El Profeta, y para la absoluta estupefacción de Harry, dijo:

—Muy bien. —Sonrisa malvada.

Pronunció un _accio_ y un par de libros enormes cayeron sobre la mesa haciendo temblar la vajilla. Harry no se lo podía creer. Se apresuró a recoger uno de ellos, antes de que a Snape se le ocurriera cambiar de opinión, y en cuanto leyó el título se quedó bloqueado _. “Todo lo que debes saber sobre magia sexual”._ Sintió un tirón en sus pantalones y un rubor que subía furiosamente hasta sus mejillas. Harry miró al hombre. Su expresión debía de ser la del estupor en su máxima gloria, porque Snape cruzó los brazos y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con aspecto de sentirse muy satisfecho. 

—Que le aprovechen, Potter.

Y dicho esto, se levantó y lo dejó solo para asistir a su reunión. Rackon apareció unos segundos después. Estaba claro que a Snape le encantaba mortificarle.

* * *

No habían pasado ni quince minutos y Harry ya no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Snape. El libro no ayudaba. Era un compendio de rituales con instrucciones muy explícitas sobre actos sexuales relacionados con la magia. Uno de ellos hablaba sobre una forma de liberación mágica, una práctica que servía, entre otras cosas, para mantener bajo control a los _obscurus_. ¿Sería esto a lo que se había referido Snape? Una de las ilustraciones simuló una eyaculación y Harry apartó la mirada, divido entre la vergüenza y la excitación. Demasiado realista. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que…? El sonido de un cristal estrellándose contra el suelo le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Rackon, arrodillado sobre las baldosas, recogía el desastre mientras recitaba una letanía: “elfo malo, elfo torpe, elfo tonto”. Harry suspiró, había olvidado por completo lo que significaba la intimidad. ¿Con quién estaría Snape? Por algún motivo, sospechaba que esa misteriosa reunión tenía que ver con él. Observó al elfo y una idea comenzó a engendrarse en su cabeza… Rackon podía entrar y salir de su habitación, podía atravesar las barreras. Oyó el sermón de Hermione en su cabeza: “Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts, Harry”.

Nadie salvo los elfos domésticos.

—Rackon —dijo de manera zalamera y el elfo se irguió, nervioso.

—Perdón, amo. —Retorcía un paño que llevaba colgado en la cintura—. Rackon lo recoge ahora...

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. —Harry alzó las manos en son de paz—. Solo quería hacerte una pregunta.   

El elfo abrió mucho los ojos.

—El amo puede preguntar a Rackon.

—¿Puedes aparecerte en el despacho del Director? 

El sí del elfo, propulsó a Harry hasta su dormitorio. Le llevó un segundo reunir la capa de invisibilidad de su baúl y echársela por encima.

—Recuerda —entusiasmado—. Tienes que aparecerte detrás de la mesa del Director, lo más lejos que puedas.

Cuanto más lejos estuvieran, menos posibilidades había de que Snape notara la aparición. No se atrevía a lanzar un hechizo silenciador, no sabía si podría controlarlo. Rackon pasaba el peso de un pie a otro, angustiado. 

—Esto no gustará al señor Snape. El Director se enfadará con Rackon.

—Nadie tiene por qué saberlo, tú solo quédate en silencio —dijo, mientras le daba la mano—. Vamos. Llévame al despacho del Director.

Y un túnel estrecho y apretado les engulló. Aterrizaron en medio de la penumbra. Estaban rodeados por estanterías y delante de ellos había un arco sostenido por dos columnas que dejaba pasar la luz del día. Oyó el tono airado de Snape y luego otra voz masculina que, aunque le resultaba familiar, no supo reconocer. El elfo no dejaba de moverse y Harry le tuvo que dar un golpe en el pie para que se estuviera quieto. Sin soltar a Rackon, se aproximó hasta situarse al lado de una de las columnas del despacho. Vio que Snape estaba sentado en el escritorio con los puños apretados mientras Shackelbolt hablaba sin parar.  McGonagall estaba junto a Snape, semblante severo y serio. La tensión era palpable y ninguno parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de Harry.

—El doctor Poke amenaza con poner una queja formal ante el Ministerio y con iniciar un expediente de internamiento forzoso. No puedo seguir ignorando esta situación, Severus. —Harry sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco—. Potter es un peligro para otros magos y también para sí mismo; ahora que ya está diagnosticado, estaría mejor en el Centro de Investigación donde pueden tenerlo controlado. Además, hay padres que ya han empezado a manifestar su inquietud por la presencia del señor Potter en Hogwarts.

Snape dio un puñetazo en la mesa, furioso, y Harry tuvo que taparle la boca a Rackon antes de que soltara un alarido asustado.

—Por mí como si Poke quiere convocar al Winzegamot. Esta es mi escuela y no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre ella.

McGonagall le puso una mano en el hombro para serenarlo y tomó la palabra.

—No viste a Potter cuando llegó aquí, Kingsley. —Su tono era conciliador—. Estaba deshidratado, desquiciado y con las muñecas en carne viva. Puedes hablar con Hermione Granger para más detalles.

Kingsley suspiró, resignado, y se quedó callado unos segundos.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con él? —dijo, dirigiéndose a Snape.

—Eso es cosa mía —contestó, apretujando las palabras—. Tú ocúpate de Poke.    

—No seas necio, Severus —espetó—. Yo no soy tu enemigo y necesito que me des algo de munición contra las alegaciones de los medimagos. Como bien sabes, en el Ministerio no gozas de una excesiva popularidad y tendré que dar explicaciones. Merezco saber a qué me estoy arriesgando si autorizo que Potter se quede aquí.

Snape sonrió sin una pizca de humor; Harry sospechaba que se había ofendido bastante.

—De momento estoy dándole la poción _nulla magicae._

Shackelbolt observó al hombre con cierta deferencia, sorprendido.

—La poción, sin duda, es _poderosa._  ¿Pero y si el chico se escapa? Sin la poción será como una bomba.

—Tiene suficiente vigilancia.

—¿Y después? ¿Qué pasará cuando la poción no tenga efecto en él?

—Está trabajando en ello. Ha conseguido mantenerse estable a pesar de que he ido reduciendo diariamente la dosis de la poción.

Era muy raro verlos a todos allí, hablando de él como si fuera ganado con el que estuvieran negociando. Notó que la cosa ponzoñosa se removía en sus venas.

—¿Será capaz de controlar su poder antes de que el efecto termine? —Se acarició la barbilla—. Si es así, podría plantearme…

—Sí. —Snape respondió rápido, agarrándose a ese clavo ardiendo que le había tendido el Ministro—. Lo hará. Será capaz.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. Snape, que siempre se comportaba como un cabrón, que siempre desdeñaba sus habilidades, que siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para ridiculizarle, ahora se partía la cara por él frente a Kingsley. El Ministro se levantó de la silla, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, Severus. Es tú responsabilidad ahora. Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Se hizo un silencio repentino. Y fue justo entonces, justo en ese preciso momento, cuando Rackon dejó escapar un breve gemido. Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía agarrado al elfo con tanta fuerza que le estaba estrujando los dedos. Aflojó de inmediato, pero ya era inútil. Snape tenía los ojos clavados en Harry como si pudiera verlo a través de la capa invisible. Harry retrocedió un poco y Rackon los transportó de nuevo a las habitaciones de las mazmorras.

El elfo se puso a darse cabezazos contra la pared y Harry, para impedirlo, lo cogió entre sus brazos. Se sentó en el suelo y lo retuvo contra su cuerpo hasta que dejó de estremecerse. Hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió con virulencia. Rackon saltó de su regazo para lanzarse a los pies de Snape, rogando el perdón del Director, sollozando, implorando que no lo liberara. El hombre, sin embargo, solo miraba Harry que seguía tendido en el suelo. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Era una ira callada, de esas que incendian el aire solo con su presencia. Harry tragó saliva.  

—Ve a las cocinas, Rackon —dijo Snape con voz firme, pero tranquila—. El señor Potter y yo tenemos un par de cosas pendientes.

El elfo se frotó los ojos y, tras emitir un último gimoteo, obedeció. Fue cuestión de segundos, de milésimas, Harry ni siquiera pudo prepararse. El hombre se abalanzó sobre él en cuanto se quedaron solos y un vendaval de ropas negras y gruesas lo cogió de la túnica y lo levantó del suelo zarandeándolo. Harry sintió una superficie dura chocando contra su espalda. Su varita cayó al suelo. Estaba atrapado entre la pared y la mirada salvaje de Snape. La sensación era tan desgarradora como lo había sido la noche anterior.

—Le dije que no saliera. —Le apuntó con un dedo acusadoramente mientras le hablaba en voz muy baja, iracunda—. ¿Se ha parado a pensar en lo que habría sucedido si el Ministro se hubiera percatado de que se pasea por Hogwarts con una capa de invisibilidad y con su varita sin vigilancia?

Racionalmente sabía que había sido arriesgado, que Snape (maldito fuera) tenía razón. Pero la magia bullía en su sangre, y Snape se estaba comportando como un cabrón, y le estaba tocando, sentía su piel, y Harry no entendía nada. ¿Por qué le ayudaba? No podía pensar con claridad.

—¡No me cuenta nada! ¡Habla de mí sin contar con mi opinión! ¡Como si fuera un perro! —gritó—. ¡No tenía derecho!

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon hasta convertirse en un par de rendijas y lo empujó contra la pared con una acometida.

—Pensaba que su opinión ya la habíamos discutido esta misma mañana. Entonces parecía deseoso de quedarse en Hogwarts, pero quizás me equivoco. Quizás quiera volver con Poke.

—No es eso… —Se afanó en respirar. El corazón le palpitaba en las sienes, en los oídos—. Quiero… quiero decidir. 

—Decidir —repitió el hombre y se acercó un poco más a la cara de Harry—. Decidir sobre qué, Potter. 

La presencia de Snape era sofocante. Su cuerpo luchaba contra el impulso de acercarse al hombre y de alejarse. Era como morir poco a poco en agua hirviendo. No sabía explicarlo, su lengua se negaba a obedecerle. Snape estaba encima de él, le tocaba, y Harry necesitaba escapar y a la vez que no parara nunca.

—Sobre la maldición… Sobre la forma…          

No quería pensar en los malditos libros, pero las imágenes se arremolinaban en su mente sin su permiso. El hombre sonrió de manera feroz como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. Una de sus manos subió hasta rodearle el cuello.

—Interesante. De repente se ha convertido en un alumno aplicado —dijo y apretó su garganta mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Harry se sentía totalmente sobrepasado, fuera de sí. El aliento del hombre estaba tan cerca, tan cerca…—. Y dígame, Potter, qué ha decidido.

Aquel susurro fue iniciar la cuenta atrás para desatar el apocalipsis. Harry sintió que la habitación se _caía_ y tuvo que agarrarse a los brazos de Snape para mantener el equilibrio. Le miró, desesperado, la maldición dilatando sus vasos sanguíneos. _Control o liberación_. Y era imposible, pero estaba empalmado, y lo único que quería era abandonarse a esa sensación de estar en llamas.

—Liberación —Asfixiado.

Vio un destello cruzando por los ojos de Snape y, durante un momento, creyó que iba a abofetearle.

—Mala decisión, Potter —gruñó con la voz ronca—. Como era de esperar.

Y de pronto la lengua de Snape estaba en su boca. El hombre le embestía contra la pared valiéndose de todo su peso mientras Harry se deshacía, convulsionaba. Se sujetó con fuerza al hombre, intentando fundirse con su cuerpo, intentando devolverle el beso. Pero Snape era como aire entre las manos. No podía retenerlo. Dientes y dedos clavados en la carne hasta que todo se detuvo de forma súbita. Fue como salir de una alucinación. La erección de Harry palpitaba en sus pantalones, dolorosa y ansiosa, y Snape le miraba de una forma que no sabía interpretar. ¿Había cambiado de idea? Un segundo después, dijo:

—A la cama.

Y el universo de Harry se desintegró.

* * *

Se despertó en mitad de la oscuridad, desorientado. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido. Intentó moverse, pero algo lo retuvo. Súbitamente fue consciente del brazo que rodeaba su estómago y del calor que lo envolvía. Se tensó en cuanto recordó lo que había pasado: Snape, la maldición, el orgasmo explotando desde su pecho y desencadenando una liberación brutal de energía. El brazo se ciñó a su cintura.

—Estese quieto de una vez y duerma. —Snape sonaba somnoliento—. Lo necesita.

Harry, sonriendo estúpidamente, se durmió.

**Epílogo. 12 de agosto de 1998.**

Era uno de esos típicos días de verano. Colores vibrantes y un cielo tan azul que resultaba casi irreal. Harry estaba tirado en la hierba y admiraba, fascinado, los reflejos dorados que oscilaban en la superficie del lago. Las semanas habían pasado rápido y, aunque no habían sido fáciles, no podía estar más contento. Ya no necesitaba la poción y la maldición, aunque latente, estaba bajo control. Con Snape, las cosas no habían variado demasiado: seguía haciéndole practicar hechizos y seguían discutiendo ferozmente a todas horas. La única diferencia era que, ahora, cuando más fuerte discutían, más fuerte follaban. Quizás no era la vida que había imaginado, pero no la habría cambiado por nada. Cerró los ojos, empapándose del calor que cubría su rostro. Era un placer volver al exterior, respirar aire, sentir la tierra.

—¡Harry!

Se giró y vio a Ron y a Hermione corriendo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, sonrientes y con los brazos en alto. Una emoción cálida y enorme surgió en su pecho. Después de todo, Snape sí que les había permitido visitarle.

 

 

 

 

 

[i] Diruptio en latín significa explosión, el proceso de estallar, de desgarrarse en pedazos.


End file.
